


Feels Like Forever

by afteriwake



Series: lyrically speaking [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Sebastian Moran, Past Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Post-Episode AU: s04e03 The Final Problem, Redemption, Relationship History, Sebastian Moran Redemption, Sebastian Saves Molly's Life, Sebastian thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sebastian reflects on his life and his relationship as they dance to their song in the living room.





	Feels Like Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This fic was requested by **Dreamin** with this specific set of lyrics for a Sebolly fic when she requested an update to my "lyrically speaking" series.

_Saw you_   
_That was all I had to see_   
_Wanted you_   
_Had to have you next to me_   
_And from that moment_   
_I knew that you'd be all I'd ever need_   
from “Feels Like Forever” by Joe Cocker

He held her close as they swayed in time to the music. It wasn’t anywhere public, and big event, just simple dancing in the living room when the song... _their_ song...came on. He’d never expected such a simple moment would fill him up with joy the way this did, swaying around with her.

He’d never expected this life, to be honest.

He was from the wrong side of Ireland, according to most, and had seen more violence when he was a child during the Troubles than anyone should have. But it had instilled in him the urge to fight back, to say his piece and defend it if necessary. He’d gone into the Army and it had been rough, but eventually, he’d worked his way up the ladder. The structure had been good for him.

Then had been the incident. He was very firm on not hurting civilians. Some of his compatriots...weren’t. One brawl where most of the said compatriots were left with broken bones and he was discharged, dishonorably. Didn’t leave much of a chance to get a decent job, so he took his skills and his code of ethics and set himself up to right wrongs, as he had done since he was young. But the world didn’t want him to work that way. Jim Moriarty especially didn’t. And as he fell deeper and deeper into Jim’s web, professionally and personally, he found his code of ethics disintegrating, his morals start to lack.

Until Molly. Until he’d been told by Jim that under no circumstances was anything to happen to her if Sherlock Holmes failed to follow through on what he was supposed to do, and that was to die. To hell with Holmes’s other friends: Molly was safe. Molly would always be safe, no matter what, that was his duty, did he hear? She had touched Jim in a way that even he knew he couldn’t, but rather than resent her for giving his lover something he couldn’t, he’d agreed. Molly was his responsibility now. That was when he figured Jim wouldn’t be coming off the roof. One last job for Jim, training his gun on Holmes, and after the bastard fell, he was mostly free.

He was as much a mystery as Jim had been before he’d revealed himself at the pool. He could have easily integrated himself into Molly’s life without ever revealing who he was, but he knew she deserved better. Holmes lied to her, Jim had lied to her...she deserved better. So he went to Holmes’s brother, said he knew Sherlock wasn’t dead and he would give any information he could as long as Molly was safe. That was the deal. And Mycroft wasn’t an idiot; inside information had its weight in gold for a mission like what Holmes was going on. A bargain was struck, and he was put in charge of Molly’s detail in exchange for the information and some semblance of freedom.

She didn’t know about him until one of Jim’s former associates decided to hatch a plan against Holmes’s friends. He dealt with it personally, one bullet to the head and it wasn’t until he got back to London that he realized Molly had been informed of the threat and that “the best man for the job” would take care of it. And she wanted to meet this man.

That meeting was a bit awkward, as she knew exactly who he was but also had no clue who he was, just that he’d been Jim’s roommate. Well, a small lie, but one that needed to be properly debunked. The cup of coffee at her home had gone cold by the time she had wrung all of his past out of him, and she’d simply nodded, thanked him for saving her life, and asked if he’d like a cuppa later in the week? That was among one of the most shocking things he’d been dealt. How had she heard about the things he had done, taken it in with a nod, and then invited him back for tea?

And thus began their relationship. Curiosity eventually blossomed to friendship, and though he had to wait through Tom and through Sherlock’s return and the inevitable collision of those two men, through long-dead lovers hatching plots with long-forgotten sisters, but eventually friendship blossomed to more and led to this moment here, of dancing in the living room and feeling alive and happy and content, feelings he had not known in so long but feelings she nurtured in him daily. And when he kissed her, stopping their dance as the song neared its end, he had hope that she would continue to do so until death decided to wrench them apart, hopefully many many years down the line.


End file.
